


Fatally Destroyed

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades never cared or even loved his son, Nico. Used & broke him from the inside. Nico trusted his dad for years after the 2nd Titan War. Just to find that Hades only wanted him to break and crumple. Will Nico ever be able to trust & love again after everything.Will it just get worse,will his friend Percy be able to save him or lose him to the darkness that's dragging him under. Percico</p><p>Can also be found on Fanfiction for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the first chapter is really short, I just needed a cliff hanger for that chapter. But it's just a starter.

**Nico's POV**

All I felt was excruating pain, wondering what I ever did to deserve this. I just wish I could be anywhere but here. Anywhere but this pain and torture.

 

_*5 MONTHS AGO*_

"Hey Perce," Nico said walking up to his best friend, Percy Jackson.

"Hey Neeks. Where you going?" Percy replied after noticing Nico.

"I have to go to the Underworld for a bit, I'm not sure how long. But I'll let you know before I come back. And knowing you, you'd storm Hades to find where I am if I didn't show up for a while. So don't worry about me," Nico informed.

"Alright Death Breath. And you know I would," Percy said with a smile.


	2. The Torture Begins

**_I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter._ **

**_But I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series and characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan. But the plot is entirely my own._ **

* * *

_Nico's POV_

Soon after I finished talking to Percy, I shadow-traveled to the Underworld. I already knew I should have been there by now and was late. I assumed my father wouldn't mind too much. How do I wish that were true.

As soon as I fell out of the shadows in front of my father, who was giving me his death glare. Meaning he really didn't care about me being late before he actually spoke.

"Nice of you to join me Nico. I'd expected you to be here actually on time."

I quickly apologized, "Sorry father, I was at Camp before I shadow-traveled." I was lucky that being Hades' son so the food in the underworld didn't affect me. But when I took a drink that was prepared for me, I immediately felt woozy like I was about to pass out unconscious. I quickly excused myself and went to my room before actually falling unconscious on my bed. Not even knowing that's when my eternal torture and pain would first begin at that very moment. When I actually woke a few hours later I was still feeling really drowsy. But I was bound to my own bed in a death grip. My hands were bound to the headboard, while my feet were to the bed posts. That wasn't the most freaky part of all this, it was that I was naked as the day I was born that terrified me. I then began hyperventilating without realizing it when a voice that I recognized spoke.

"Calm down boy," was said in a cold tone that I knew.

I naturally began to calm down since it was my dad that spoke.

"Dad, can you get me free. I can't move," I asked while feeling humiliated at what I must have looked like. But I was soon was shocked at the words my father said next.

"That's because you're not suppose to. Now shut up boy!"

I was freaking out a little, wanting to know what he meant. But before I could reply, my dad slammed his fists into my side. And you could hear the bones in my body breaking. I let out a piercing pained scream of agony. Never before would have I guessed that my father, Hades would be like an abusive parent to their kids. I was then grabbed by my hair before my father said.

"You listen to me boy and you better listen good. You try to resist me and fight, then you'll be in for much worse state by the time I'm done with you."

When I heard that my eyes widened in realization of his words, it doesn't take a genius to figure out by what his words meant and the state of my being. My eyes became full of terror and endless fear. While trying to hold back my tears while thinking, 'Please, please don't! I don't want any of it.' And before I could scream again my dad did the unthinkable. He thrusted into me dry. I let out another piercing scream and tears were streaming down my face. I literally felt like I was being torn into two and blood continuously running down my legs at an alarming fast rate. And despite his dad's threat, I tried to squirm and hopefully get away, it wouldn't be even possible since I was bound. But despite my protests and screams, he didn't stop. It was only when he was finished with me, did he actually untie the bonds and left me there. I layed there limp and motionless, not able to move due to excruciating pain that filled my being. And then I thought, 'What did I ever do to deserve this.'

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I layed there weak, sobbing uncontrollably, and in deep pain. I was soon hugging my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. My father had already raped me more than I could ever count. The countless pain of being torn and useless to do anything but scream in the pure agony that I continuously felt. I have never in my life felt more scared and terrified as I did at this moment. But I knew that there isn't a single being that cares enough to help me. I don't know how long I could take this, I knew that the first time it happened to me and it definitely wasn't going to be the last time either. Some of my ribs were broken and my arms have been wretched behind my back on several occasions. Whip and belt marks were displayed on my skin with scars now remaining from it. I was slashed with different varieties of swords and daggers. There wasn't a place on my body that wasn't scarred or bruised from all this torture and abuse. Arms, back, chest, legs; it's there. And just because my father was an Olympian god, didn't mean he didn't torture me directly, which he did regularly much to my horror. I know I already have a concussion and that my head is still bleeding. There are burn marks all over my body and almost to the bone. And since my own father is Hades, there isn't a punishment that he hasn't inflicted upon me, beside Tartarus. Hades has never forgotten to show daily that he hates me, the tortures are proof enough already. There's also a punishment assigned to me in the Fields of Punishment, then when I die I'll be sent to Tartarus. The furies were ordered by my father to already inflict several tortures as well. If the slashes from their claws isn't a clue enough I don't know what is. And I been going through all of this of the five months I've been here every single day of my miserable life.

It was until a year later did my step-mother, Persephone actually saw one of the not so pleasant beatings of mine. Thankfully she didn't see one of the many occasion that I was raped, but it was the scream that she heard from me that alerted her. A fury holding me down while my dad pressed hot iron of the Omega symbol into my skin. I screamed until my throat was raw. Persephone's face turned into horror as she quietly watched Hades then order the fury to whip me. I couldn't scream anymore and just fell into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness. My torturer then left me alone before Persephone scooped me up and brought me to my room, determined to help and save me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is longer so I hope you like. The torture for Nico is starting. He is starting to become depressed. Nico is definitely scared as of right now for what his father is putting him through. Especially since he thought his dad actually cared for him. Sadly no.
> 
> As for the reason I wrote this story. I found several stories where Percy was raped by his step-father Gabe. But there wasn't any stories if Nico got raped. Especially not by his own father. Nico will definitely be insecure in this, I love Nico to death. But I like to torture them some times.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! R&R!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	3. Saved for Now

Nico's body ached with intense pain and hesitated to sit up, but Nico had to find what was causing him the pain this time around. He knew Hades wasn't around and that brought silent relief for the moment, though he knew for a sickening thought it wouldn't last long. Then Nico noticed there was someone in the room, and immediately went into a panic attack thinking it was his dad. Any person could see the sudden fear that took place over his eyes and body. Nico backed into the wall until he was hunched into a ball in the corner. All he knew was that my father had come back for more torture and pain and he started to whimper. Persephone was just watching Nico in shock, which soon turned to horror. As she heard the only words that came from his lips in a tiny plea as he was frozen in a flashback, "No, no please don't hurt me. Please not again, anything but this. Let me go, just let me. I don't want it, just leave me alone. I want to die, I just want to die. Please just let me die."

"Nico," Persephone said.

Nico couldn't hear his step-mother as he was still frozen in his flashback. It was when she was violently shook him that he snapped out of it. Nico flinched violently and flew across the room in terror thinking it was Hades.

"Nico," She repeated calmly.

Nico gazed up terrified knowing not to ignore his dad, or it would just end worse for him. Surprise enraptured his face when he saw his step-mother. Looking at him in comfort and pity. Nico was shaking violently but Persephone knew not to come near Nico because of the state he was now in and what she just witnessed before her eyes.

"Nico, I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong?" She asked in a kind, gentle voice knowing these weren't his usual reactions.

Nico shook his head in fright and didn't answer.

"Nico I want to help you," She said sincerely.

"Nobody can help me," Nico softly whispered.

Persephone then left but not before saying, "I'll find a way to help you."

Nico knew she would never help him. They may say like they will in the beginning, But they never do and proof was shown right there. Hades already proved to Nico that he was worthless, unloved, a mistake, a burden, and much more. He was alone, broken, and forever unfixed. And worse thing was that no one wanted to put the pieces back together and fix him.

* * *

Nico was once again in the same place as the first night he had returned to the Underworld more than a year ago. He doubted Percy even noticed and cared that he was gone or even alive. He's got his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena with him, why would he ever worry about Nico? A waste of space that was forever nothing. Nico was raped ruthlessly at least four times that day and had already ran out of tears. Nico had a permanent terrified and fearful look on his face. I'd been screaming for hours and begging for him to stop and leave me alone. Earning myself another bruise that caused my head to bleed and even more intensifying pain to experience. Instead of me being feared for who I am, I was fearing it. I asked myself, 'when would this ever end and I knew the answer would be never. And when will I finally be able to lose the pain and just die, is that too much to ask. Apparently it was.'

I threw up after he left and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet in the bathroom nearby. I was shaking and trembling while wrapping my arms around myself in an empty effort to calm down, but evidently I started hyperventilating and crying until I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

Soon after Persephone sees the state I'm in when checking up on me and wished she thought of this sooner. And said, "I'm terribly sorry Nico. I just wished I thought of this sooner. But I'll send you to camp. Be safe and I'm so sorry." And then I was flashed to Half Blood to the inside of Percy's cabin. Soon after Percy walked in with a worried expression on his features. He then looked down on the floor and saw my unconscious form laying there motionless. "Nico, where have you been. I've been worried-" His eyes widened when he realized the state I was in and rushes out of the cabin and to the Big House. Chiron was there in his centaur form until he saw Percy's grief-stricken face. "What's wrong my boy?"

"Chiron, you need to come to my cabin quick. It's an emergency!" Percy said as soon as he caught his breath after running so hard.

When Chiron arrived at the Poseidon cabin and saw Nico, his eyes were wide with absolute horror. "Bring him to the Big House. But be gentle, we don't know what's happened." Percy nodded and gently scooped up Nico bridal style while Chiron when to fetch a son of Apollo, Michael Yew.

When Michael took a good look at Nico, he had a grave expression across his face and examined his body. But first he had to stop the blood coming from Nico's head. When it finally stopped, he was pale from exhaustion. It only who knows how many hours to get the results of Nico's current condition. "It's bad Chiron, really bad."

"What is it Michael," Chiron asked.

"This might take a while. There are multiple slashes from a sword or knives, whip and belt marks, iron burns pressed into his skin; along with slash marks from talons, wrists are broken, along with some of his ribs; one of his legs are definitely broken, a major concussion, bruised all over his body. There isn't a single place on his body that isn't scarred or bruised. It's definitely obvious that Nico's been abused. He has an anal fissure torn and internal bleeding. You may not like this, but Nico has been raped. And not just once, all the signs point and show that it was multiple times. It will take a while for him to heal because of the severity of his condition."

Percy and Chiron had looks of pure horror of what they just heard. Not truly believing what they were told, yet the truth was right here in front of them. _'How could this happen?'_

"W-what c-can we do to help him?" Percy asked while stuttering.

"Nico will not want to be around males. He will most like freak out to the point of collapsing. But I'm afraid that the only person Nico will only trust is Percy. Which will do more damage than good, since he is a male. And Nico is in no state of being near a male. He will automatically think it's his attacker, which is not known who exactly that is the moment. Only Nico can tell you that and only when he is ready. But Percy if there's a way for you to become female, do it for Nico's sake. He's definitely going to need it. Nico will feel like he has no more life in him and you need to bring that back. I can just imagine how much he has lost hope in being saved, don't let him drive himself to suicide."

"Chiron can I take Nico to my cabin, I'm afraid that he's going to freak out when he wakes," Percy asked in a pleading tone.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it, but only under the circumstances. It would be better for Nico to have someone he trusted and knew," Chiron said in a sympathetic tone.

Percy knew that if Nico heard the sympathy in Chiron's tone, he would have hated it. Nico always hated when he got looks of pity. But first Percy needed to get Nico back into his cabin so he could actually rest in a bed. Percy carried him the same way he did when bringing him to the Big House. Though it was almost curfew and the harpies would be out soon, he was lucky that nobody in sight to see Nico's condition. That was something he didn't want to explain just yet, when he didn't know the complete story of what even happened.

It was only when Nico was finally in one of the spare beds in the cabin, did Nico start to have a nightmare, it was just like the ones he had when he was in the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have Michael Yew alive in this. I know he died in the second Titan War. But I wanted him in this story. It is set after the second Titan War just so you know. But the second Giant War hasn't happened and probably won't in this story. Since it's all about Nico recovering from all the trauma he's experiencing. And Percy trying to show Nico that someone cares about him. R&R.


	4. The Nightmares Resurface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's nightmare.

  
**NICO'S DREAMSTATE**

When Nico woke up, everything was surrounded in darkness. The only thing he could feel was the cold bite of chains which bond his wrists and ankles. He felt a cold breeze on his skin and with rising horror he realized that he was completely naked. He was lying on something hard, maybe wood. He didn't know where he was or why this was happening to him, and he was very sure that he didn't want to stay and find out. Just as he started tugging on his chains there was a sudden burst of light that blinded him for a few seconds.

"Welcome to my dungeon, son. Hope you are feeling well." Whispered his father in his ear.

"Hades? What is going on? Why am I here? Where is here?"

"You are quite a noisy brat, did you know that? I am not in the mood to answer your questions. I will show you something you have never seen before, nor that you will ever forget."

Nico was confused and afraid. His father wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about?"

Hades smiled, Nico really wished he hadn't, that smile was downright frightening. "You will see soon enough."

The robes of the King of the Underworld disappeared in the blink of an eye and he draped himself over his son. Nico was panicking, he knew now what was happening, but he couldn't believe it. His own father was going to take advantage of him, and he didn't even know why.

"Get of me!" yelled the 15 year old as he was struggling with the heavy weight of his father on him.

"No, I don't think I will. Now, you will shut up and stop struggling. The more you do, the harder it will get for you." Said Hades. He made sure that the chains holding his son were secure and that he couldn't move an inch. He slowly started caressing each part of the boys body, starting with the neck. At last he got to his sons entrance and pushed a finger inside, still dry. Nico was trying not to scream, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of hearing him. Hades didn't like that at all. He pushed in another finger, too soon to not hurt and still dry. And still the boy was holding on.

* * *

**3rd P.O.V.**

Nico jerked wake screaming with tears streaming down his face while hyperventilating. He started to mutter not able to focus on anything but his nightmare. What his words started out soft, began getting louder till he was screaming bloody murder.

"No, please don't hurt me. Leave me alone, just leave me alone father. Not again, anything but this. Let me go! Please just let me go! NO! PERCY HELP! PERCY HELP ME!

When Nico started screaming in agony and Percy brought him into a gentle hug, rubbing circles on his back in an effort to get Nico out of his nightmare. Though away from all the scars he had on his body and whispered in his ear, "It's okay Nico, I'm here. Your safe, perfectly safe. Nobody is going to harm you anymore. I will make sure of it."

But Nico still flinched away and curled into a tight ball away from any contact no matter who it may have been. Percy had a sad look on his face, but he understood that Nico definitely wasn't ready to be around anyone, but he sure wasn't going to leave Nico by his lonesome self. He was scared what Nico might do if he didn't have an eye on him. And Percy couldn't bear the thought of losing Nico. Nobody deserved what Nico must have been through, Percy had a really good idea what may happened too. He just hoped that by the Gods he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: On fanfiction, "The idiot with no name" helped me big time with Nico's dream in this chapter. Truly a genius with writing Rape scenes. Hope you all like this. But I personally like this chapter.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	5. Still Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is going to be a bit depressing, since it's going to be Nico's thoughts(Side note - Nico thinks he's still in the Underworld). And Nico has another nightmare, though this is a few days after Nico's first nightmare in the Poseidon cabin. Might be a bit short as well.
> 
> Though I personally wanted to update a week ago on my birthday, but I had to wait for my beta reader to verify that this was really to update. R&R please!
> 
> All the rights go to Rick Riordan.

  


* * *

_In Nico's Mind_

I stared blankly at the black as night wall in my room in the Underworld. There was no hint of emotion in the depths of my eyes, unless you count when filled with either terror, pain, or fear. I knew that never again will I ever feel any other emotion again, that was taken from me by force and I can't get it back no matter how much I try. Why do I even brother trying anyway, it won't help or do any good. It just ends up worse for me, especially when I try to stay out of the nightly flashbacks that reduce me to tears and screams. How many times have I pictured being rescued from this hell I live in daily. Then my dad will find me if I do indeed escape, since he is Hades after all and it will just end much worse for me. On top of all that and dealing with losing Bianca, an outcast, raped, no one caring, and pretty much abused is all too much to handle at once. When will the eternal nightmare that I currently live in end. I then fully realize that I'm falling into depression, but without anyone to pull me out I will not last for very long; not when I can't handle all this pain and humiliation. It's my fault that my sister became a hunter and died, why my father hates me so much, why Percy hates me at times; that my mother is dead, everyone fearing me, why Hades rapes and beats me now. It's all entirely my fault and I deserve everything I get. Why else would all this happen to me, why my dad did all that to his only son. Everything has a reason and that reason is because of me. I deserve every hit I get, no matter how much the damage and after effects does to me, it's entirely my fault. And I'm in no position to even complain about it.

* * *

_3rd P.O.V._

Nico was thrashing in the covers of the bed Percy placed him in at Poseidon's cabin a few nights before where the usual nightmare always started. Whimpering the same words,"Please, don't. Please don't do this to me. Let me go, I don't want any of this. Please, please father let me go. No, no, no, no!"

Nico's whimpers suddenly turned into screams of agony and pain.

Percy was awake in an instant before trying to shake Nico awake gently and once Nico was awake looking at Percy. Nico was against the wall in an instant before falling to the floor huddling to himself. "Please no, don't come any closer. I'll do anything, anything but this. Father please, just not again."

Percy was shocked and angered at the word father, disgust filled his being at the fact that Hades did this to his son. Percy so badly wanted to comfort Nico, but he clearly had in his mind that Percy was actually Hades and would hurt him just like before. Percy spoke with tenderness, "Nico, it's Percy. You aren't in the Underworld or near your father. You're in Camp Half-Blood and completely safe from harm. Remember?"

Nico was shaking like a leaf and fear was still in his eyes, you could tell he was terrified and scared. The fear dimmed from his eyes slightly and Nico's voice trembled, "Percy..."

"Yeah, its me Nico. I am not going to let anybody else hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I would give my life for you if needed."

Percy slowly scooted closer to Nico before sitting beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder. Nico still flinched away from the calming touch.


	6. Cutting and a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's still struggling and let's take a peek at Percy's perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I updated this one, but the person that beta's this for me. She had to redo the edit twice since the first it didn't come through. But here's the sixth chapter.

CHAPTER 6: Cutting and A Deal

Percy's POV

"Chiron, I know it's been months since Nico has been here. But his condition has been getting worse and he keeps thinking I'm his attacker. And I want to help him someway, but the only way is to be female."

Chiron sighed heavily, "I know dear boy. I'm afraid that we can't let any of the girl campers help him. They have never trusted him and also feared him. Frankly I imagine that Nico wouldn't trust any of them either, the only person he trusts is you. You could pray to Aphrodite and ask her for aid."

"I don't think she'll help, but if it's for Nico. I'll do it. Though I don't want to leave him alone for too long, I'm afraid he might do something he'll dearly regret," I closed my eyes.

"Go back to him and check on him and around dinner, pray to Aphrodite," Chiron encouraged.

I then walked back to my cabin to check on Nico's condition since it had been a few months since he was brought here. I knew the main issue with me being around was that I was male, but there were times Nico would talk to me with the awareness it wasn't Hades. As long as I didn't touch the son of Hades, it was just like before all this started. Though the small smile that Nico once had, was definitely gone and I missed it.

It was then when I walked inside the Poseidon cabin when I came upon the sight of Nico slicing open his wrist with a silver razor. I had no idea where Nico could have gotten it, unless it was brought with him while in the Underworld. I quickly took it from his grasp and not wasting a moment, poured nectar on the deep wound that was freshly created. It was after the wound had sealed up when Nico started to plea.

"NO! NO! Give it back! I need it! I need it!" Nico screamed in hysterics when I had taken the razor. "Please Percy, give it back. I need it!" Nico's voice faded into a broken whimper before his shoulders slumped in defeat and fell to the floor. All the energy left his body and leaving him vulnerable and defeated.

"Nico, You don't need to cut in order to release. I can't stand to see you hurt yourself and all bloodied up. You're much more important to me than that," my tone was soft and gentle. It pained me deeply to see Nico look so broken and shattered. I knew from personal experience that cutting did not help, Nico needed to see the truth in those words and that not all is hopeless. Nico had opened up a little to me from the past months, but he was still wary of him like he expected that I would use him just like his father. And that thought sickened me that Nico felt like that. I knew that Nico had never felt welcomed in any way, but I wanted to show that there is someone who will always love and care about him. Hades would never again have the right to be called a father to Nico after all that happened. Because I knew that Nico would be taken advantage of again and be at the point of no return, hopefully Persephone is keeping Hades away from Nico as much as possible so that Nico would stay safe.

* * *

After Nico's panic attack was over and I left for dinner as soon as I knew that he was asleep. "Aphrodite, I need your help?" Percy muttered as he sacrificed some of his food to her in the fire. Aphrodite then spoke in my head soon as I sat down, "Percy. Go into the woods and I'll talk to you." Taking heed of her words, I finished my meal quickly before heading for the forest where the goddess would speak to me.

"Aphrodite, I need your help."

"So you can change into a girl, right?" Aphrodite offered.

Percy looked up, eyes widened. "How-"

"I can read your thoughts," she said as though it were beyond obvious.

"Right. I want to be able to help Nico. But the only person he trust is me, but he always has a panic attack since he's around a male. So Chiron and me thought that if I became a female, I could help Nico was he's going through."

Aphrodite nodded and summoned a vial. "You're plan is not all that bad and I'm sure Athena would agree. Normally we would bring this situation to the council of Olympus, but that's the last thing that dear boy needs. We do not was Hades involved with this and where he would know exactly where to find his son. But in this vial is a point to make you a girl. Hecate and myself made it and has no limit of time on when you are to change back."

"But I can change back eventually, right?" Percy asked warily.

"Yes, but it will require for both you and dear Nico to change you back. You will have to want to be a male again and it will only work if Nico wants you also turn back into a male. You'll find this out when the time is right," Aphrodite smiled.

"And what will you ask in return?" Percy asked since there was always a catch when Gods and Goddess give you something.

"Nothing."

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"The favor will be returned when you never notice or expect it. Which you will find out later."

"Can't I ever get a straight answer for once," I whined.

"Drink the potion, it will help Nico recover and then you will find out. And it won't be anything you'd regret." Aphrodite then flashed out, but not before I shielded my eyes when she revealed her true form.


End file.
